


Humpty Dumpty Love Story

by miss_music666 (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_music666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya's reoccurring dream seems to be an allegory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humpty Dumpty Love Story

There is only one person who can make Kyouya Ootori's walls fall in heaps of dust.

It's the one person Kyouya wished couldn't.

Kyouya had wished over and over again that Tamaki had never reached his hand out. That he hadn't been so glad with the plans Kyouya had set.

That he hadn't asked him to join the host club.

※

It took Kyouya the better part of two years to figure out that he was in love with the foolish "king". It took the gentle nudging of Hani-sempi and Mori-sempi for him to see, see his obliviousness.

※

Kyouya has had a reoccurring dream (more like nightmare really) for some time now.

He's always standing on a wall (always the same wall). On one side (the dark, ugly brick side) of the wall says things like "pride" and "honor" and (on the most ugly brick) "father". The light side (the bright side, with stones like the ones at Ouran) says things like "love" and "happiness" and "king".

At the base of the dark side stands his brothers, and sister, and his father. That side of the wall has things like the hospitals his father owns, and the private police force marches in the distance.

On the light side the Host Club stands (sans Haruhi). In the distance he can see Ouran, and the ladies that visit the Club.

At the end of the dream, Haruhi appears, standing in front of him. "Pick," she says, "Or I'll decide for you."

He always wakes up just as he steps to the darker side, smashing to pieces when he hits the ground.

※

Kyouya had decided, just before the spring of his second year of high school, that, before the school year was out, he was going to tell him.

But then she showed up, and his plans went to hell.

※

The night before the school festival, the night after the young Suoh's announcement that he's getting married, Kyouya has the dream again.

Haruhi pushes him for the first time. Towards the light side. Towards him.

※

After the party is done and he has danced with her, Kyouya finds him the Third Music Room.

"Why does Mommy look so sad?" he says, as his fingers dance lazily over the keys of the Grand Piano.

Kyouya pushes his glasses up his nose and turns to look out the window. "I look sad, Daddy? I was…unaware."

"Hiding your eyes does no good, Kyouya, I see it in your hands. Your knuckles are paler than usual, and your fingertips are pressing against your clip board," he turns around to look at Kyouya and shakes his head. "I'm not one of the twins or Haruhi. Glinting eye ware does not scare me, especially when we're alone."

Sometimes, during the day, around the rest of the Host Club, Kyouya will forget about this side of him. The one that tore down his walls. He becomes so…insightful, when they're alone.

"What's bothering you, Mommy?" he said, as he walked over and rested a hand on Kyouya's left shoulder.

Kyouya looked at him, then looked away. "Don't worry yourself, Daddy. The problem is...not interesting."

"I didn't ask if the problem was interesting, I asked what it was," Tamaki said quietly.

"Why are you here all alone, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, "After all, your darling Haruhi must be awaiting you."

Tamaki's smile was almost bitter, "She'll be spending her time with Hikaru."

"Why?" Kyouya asked, confusion briefly flitting across his face.

"My darling daughter made me aware of certain feelings, that I seem to have repressed."

"You, repressed feelings, Foolish King? Well what are they?" Kyouya asked, feeling hope for the first time since that androgynous girl stepped through the Third Music Room's doors.

"It seems to be that I have feelings for you, Mommy," Takaki says, putting his other hand on Kyouya's hip.

"Well, it seems to be mutual feelings."

※

That night, Kyouya has the dream for the last time. He lands gracefully in Tamaki's arms.


End file.
